The Four Hunters
by mysticmaiden
Summary: Carrying on from the previous story 'The Alternate'. 'The Four Hunters' follows Aragorn, Arwen , Legolas and Gimli through the story of The Two Towers on their search for Merry and Pippin.


_You must keep running_ she told herself over and over.

Her muscles and bones ached in protest but she knew that she had to keep pushing herself forward. Their goal was forever moving away from them and any moment that they could make up would be helpful.

As it was the Uruks had already got a head start and these beasts were designed so that they did not need as much rest, food, or water as that of Man, Elf or Dwarf.

The terrain had changed drastically since their chase had begun. Thick dense forests had given way to rocky crevices and gullies. Sometimes she felt as though they were trapped in some sort of maze with no hope of finding the way out. And an even smaller chance of being able to trace the way back that they had come from.

But as long as their feet kept moving then she could pray that they were headed in the right direction.

Gimli had started out at a great speed , keeping up with them like a bolt from a bow he had made easy work of the obstacles in their path. He had gone on like that for an hour or so, but then she had noticed his laboured breathing the brief pauses where he leant over to rest his hands on his knees. However he did not complain. They all knew the importance of their mission. There was no time to moan about the journey, all that mattered was the destination.

There was no talking as they ran, all too consumed with trying to keep their breath which meant that her mind wandered. It wandered over MiddleEarth like someone tracing their fingers over the surface of a map. To Rivendell where her father and brothers would no doubt be fretting over her safety. To Lothlorien where her Grandparents would be trying to ensure the safety of their borders. To the mines of Moria, which they had left behind them so long ago it seemed but she could still recall everything they had seen within its dark depths. Finally it flew to Frodo and Sam who were somewhere in the wilds, a terrible burden weighing them down.

Up ahead Aragorn and Legolas stopped at the top of a ledge, a grand expanse of plains laid out before them. She slowed her pace till she finally came to a stop, pulling out her waterskin that she had refilled at the last stream they had passed and taking a large gulp of the still cool and fresh water. A small rivulet dropping from the edge of her chin.

Finally Gimli came level with her.

"What is it , can you see them?" he huffed, his face red with exertion.

There was no reply from the other two, who stood still, looking out towards the horizon.

Arwen gave the dwarf a small smile before handing him her already open water skin.

He accepted, which she found unusual. Whenever she had offered before he would always decline and get his own instead.

In front of them Aragorn knelt to the ground, his green cloak falling to one side as he leaned down to place his ear onto the bare soil.

She had seen him do this before. He was an expert tracker, probably one of the first things he had learned as a ranger.

She had not even noticed that the sky had shifted from night to dawn and the faintest red glow could be seen peaking over the horizon. Another day had passed.

Another day that Merry and Pippin had endured being captives of those brutes. A lot could happen in day, she only hoped that they were alive. At the moment that was all that they could hope for.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent" Aragorn informed them standing back up and taking a sip from his own water skin.

Her heart sank. Quickened. They were already running flat out, with no breaks. They would never catch up to them.

"We must hurry" Aragorn said catching her eye. She knew he would never give up , even when it did seem as though the odds were against them and all hope was lost. They all felt it, but they could not say it for fear of it being true.

He turned once more, returning to his previous pace, jumping down from the ledge to the plains below. Legolas was quick to follow him , moving like his shadow although the jump was quieter and more graceful.

If only they had horses. They should have easily been able to catch them, especially now that the terrain had flattened out.

She too jumped from the ledge, slowing to check that Gimli had made the jump behind her. She heard the thud of his boots on the grassy floor but then another crash. She stopped and turned to see the Dwarf sprawling down the incline. She could not help it, she let out a small smile which felt foreign on her face. She had not smiled in days.

" Are you alright Gimli?" She asked concerned as he brushed a clod of dirt from his greaves.

"Yes, yes I am fine" He replied, embarrassed it seemed that someone had witnessed it.

"Do not fret I will not tell the others, I will tell them you are surefooted and agile" She said as he caught up with her.

" Now lets not go overboard or they will definitely know that we are lying" He laughed as they began to sprint again.

"Do not fall behind " Legolas called back over his shoulder.

" Damn bossy Elves" Gimli muttered under his breath.

Arwen laughed loudly.

"Oh , no offence to you of course" He followed up , remembering who he was talking to.

"None taken" she answered truthfully.


End file.
